


It Only Takes Three Little Words

by ChiildPriince



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Commonwealth, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Minutemen, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Sad, Story Mostly Revolves Around Codsworth and his relationship with others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiildPriince/pseuds/ChiildPriince
Summary: If only he could’ve just said the smallest thing that would stop him from the drastic event.All it took was three simple words…





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna make this a short story but I feel like there's not enough love on Codsworth, plus it'll give me an excuse to dig out more ideas and ways for me to be original. I'm not good with fanfictions, I'll be honest. I'm rather terrible and cliche at making them but hopefully I can make up good ideas and try to make more chapters with a more interesting perspective through Codsworth. It's not first person because it just doesn't feel right. Third person since it's easier.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this~

It was probably the biggest mistake to just let him run off on his own, was it not?  
Now the waiting game gets to take place all because of a stupid mistake.  
A mistake that could’ve been avoided if he’d just said something.  
If he could’ve warned that damn impulsive man.  
If only he could’ve just said the smallest thing that would stop him from the drastic event.  
All it took was three simple words…

Hours before the event…

The Mr. Handy bot took time to tidy up the small home plate of Diamond City. It was a rare occasion to be in the presence of the owner.  
Codsworth, not exactly the best companion but “PROUD TO SERVE” as he’d always say. The man was in slumber from exhausting hard work for those in need of the Commonwealth. It’s not an easy job to be known as the ‘hero’ per say, of course there’d be times where the man wished to quit and rest but he continued on because of the influence by his closest friends he’s made that love to fight by his side. Codsworth being one of them, even if he was found to be useless for combat. He took care of himself well enough to make it this long. Surely he wasn’t so bad if he was in one piece.

The robot continued to dust around and fix a few decorations that could’ve been improved for a strong appeal for his master to enjoy and glance at with a smile upon entrance. Codsworth hummed contently and tried his best to make things well but was alarmed by the sudden slam of the front door. “UP AND AT ‘EM! GET GOIN’! LET’S GO, GENERAL!” A man rushed rather quickly into the home, Codsworth didn't get time to process the intruder that he almost set them a blaze when they approached the bedside of the man.

“Oh, Mister Garvey! You scared me half to death! I almost cooked you!” The bot scolded. “Heh, sorry there Codsworth.” The man chuckled and shook Nate. The man grumbled and gently shoved Preston in response to being tired. “Can you be a little less rambunctious? I was trying to get some sleep.” Nate sat up tiredly and yawned. “I’m sorry, I just- I’m so excited! We got word about a GREAT spot to start a settlement! I really think we should take it, General.” Preston insisted. He was rather enthusiastic but Nate wasn’t so sure about getting another settlement at the moment. It seemed too soon. He took a deep breath then looked at the other man. “Preston, I know it’s important to get more settlements, but don’t you think we have enough settlements to look after?” Nate asked with a tired expression. “Honestly, I know it’s been a lot for you to do as a General but please, this place is perfect. It’s got a great supply of water and tons of food to go off from! It’s perfect! It’s an old farmhouse!”  
“But…?”  
“That’s obvious that you need to take care of something?”  
“As usual, but I’m sure I’ll be able to handle it.” Nate stretched and got up.  
“Great, you want me to go with you?” Preston rose up. All the robot could do was watch helplessly as he felt the man would choose them. It felt obvious so with little hesitation he made himself move closer to the door but stopped when he heard a surprising answer.  
“Nah, I’ll take Codsworth with me. You go gather some others and head that way so we can have people hold the ground when I’m done.” Nate grabbed his weaponry and a bag to carry and other items along. “Alright, I’ll meet you there soon.” Preston nodded and headed out. Codsworth was locked on Nate while the other man left by command of following orders. It took little to realize he would finally be able to venture out with Nate. It was happening.  
If he had a heart, he could’ve felt it beating for a mile away.

“Ready?” Nate smiled at the Mr. Handy bot.

“Y-Yes, sir!” The robot said proudly.

They traveled out, getting directions. There was little concern about the area. Must be Mole Rats or something. Nothing too bad. Nate surely wasn’t worried. Codsworth followed him like a puppy, no complaints about anything so far. “You doing good?” Nate looked to the following companion. “Of course, sir.” The replied gently. “Just making sure. You’re normally talkative, I just wasn’t sure if you were doing well or had nothing to say.” It was true he was a little too quiet than normal.   
He’s alright… Was he…?

“Oh yeah, I wanted to talk to you by the way.” Nate started, clearing his throat a bit.  
“Oh, I’m all ears sir!” The robot chimed. “I know we don’t spend as much time together like we use to. Even now. There’s just some things I was scared about that you might not be up for- Not that I don’t believe in you! I just- …” Nate slowed down a bit. Codsworth listened carefully. “Sir…?”  
“I just don’t want to lose the only thing I have left of my family…”

Codsworth was silent and processed this.  
It was almost overwhelming. Family…?  
He- He really meant it?!  
Family?!  
Him?!  
The Butler?!!

“Sir… … W-words… Words can’t express the endearment… It’s… Sir…”

Codsworth’s voice transmitter was breaking almost as if he were almost upset but he wasn’t upset, no where near upset. The man looked at him and smiled softly. “I know we’ve talked before about how we’re like family but I need you to know you’re still like family. I want to remind you how much of family you are to me. Please, don’t forget that.”  
“Hahaha! How- How could I forget!” Codsworth cried happily.

Nate smiled more and looked down for a moment then looked at Codsworth about to speak but then noticed the area they planned to clear out.

“... Sir… I… I actually need to- That is- I--”  
“Hold on, Codsworth. I think I see the place.” Nate stopped him and started heading his way over to the farm house. “Hmm?” Codsworth paused and looked over to see where Nate was headed then started following though saw some feral ghouls coming out from some spots which triggered Nate to run faster and let out a war cry almost as he started to fight back against the undead figures of contaminated radiation.

Codsworth panicked as he tried to catch up.  
Nate! He needed him! Come back! You can’t do this on your own!

He needed help! He need him!

A sharp piercing cry was sounded. Amongst the desolate area.

“Mister Nate!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> After some long decision, I'll hopefully write a chapter each week and submit one each week on monday until I feel like I wrote enough chapters for a decent end.


End file.
